


Případ Baskervillského psa: Solitér na blatech

by Melkora



Series: Případ Baskervillského psa [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, John Watson's Blog, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Shameful Abuse of Watson's Letters, Voyeurism
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Holmes se pustil do případu temného jak noc a spletitého, jak klubko nití. Vyšetřování ho zavedlo až na ponurá blata, kde je nucen trávit osamělé noci v nitru starodávné chajdy. Poradí si bez svého Watsona?Naštěstí mu zbyly alespoň jeho dopisy...





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



Prolog: Onen podzim zpočátku nesliboval nic zajímavého. Snad kromě zdlouhavého a - jak se později ukázalo - poněkud úmorného případu ukradených klenotů, jejichž stopa vedla ze samého Vatikánu, až do srdce Anglie.  
Uvítal jsem proto s radostí roztržitého doktora Mortimera, který se mě pokusil přesvědčit, že za nedávným tragickým skonem jeho přítele, sira Charlese Baskervilla z Devonského hrabství stojí sám ďábel.  
Ne, že bych se chtěl přít o existenci věcí mezi nebem a zemí, avšak podle mé zkušenosti bývá vražda až krutě z tohoto světa. A já nepochyboval, že tomu tak bude i tentokrát.  
Do Devonu jsem se proto ihned vydal. Jenže na zapřenou! Sám, tajně a bez svého věrného druha a společníka, doktora Johna Watsona, jenž zajišťoval dozor a ochranu novému vlastníku panství, siru Henry Baskervillovi.

 

Pochmurný říjen přinesl na blata časný soumrak a spolu s ním vložil do mé mysli tesknou zasmušilost.  
Ne! Nebyla to jedna s těch tupých bezbřehých melancholií, jež mě tak sužovaly doma v Londýně a které můj drahý přítel a společník, doktor Watson nazýval "černými náladami", po svém zvyku snad až příliš vzletně. Při tom, tyhle bájné Erinie v sobě nechovaly pranic vzletného. Neúnavně mě pronásledovaly, snad poštívány neustávajícím ruchem velkoměsta a nemilosrdně se na mě vrhaly pokaždé, když jsem se opovážil na čas spočinout. Šeredné a hladové, v něčem podobné šedivému zapáchajícímu kalu londýnských stok.  
Jediné, co mě dokázalo na čas udržet v bezpečné vzdálenosti od jejich zhoubného vlivu, byla práce. Jakákoliv duševní činnost, dostatečně náročná a dostatečně podnětná. A kokain!  
Ano, ten můj nemilovaný a obávaný pomocník, jehož si můj drahý Watson ošklivil ještě více, než já. Nedokážu snad ani spočítat kolikrát mi mi vyčinil za mou zálibu v onom proklatém sedmiprocentním roztoku, nazval ji odporným zlozvykem a zapřísahal mě, abych se jí vzdal, jakoby to bylo to nejsnadnější na světě.  
Ne, některé věci můj věrný prostý přímočarý druh pohříchu nechápe. Třeba, že nebezpečí, byť velmi skutečné, ale na hony vzdálené, skryté za neurčité "až" a "kdyby", je mnohem přijatelnější, než kousavé "tady a teď", jež číhá za nejbližším rohem.  
Povzdech jsem si! Večerní chlad se pomalu začínal prokutávat skrz můj poctivý vlněný lovecký pléd a opatrně se zavrtávat pod kůži. Temný příkrov inkoustového nebe se pomalu rozpíjel nad tmavnoucím obzorem, až přestávalo být zřetelné, kde končí jeden a kde začíná druhý.  
Zíral jsem na to pomalé nezadržitelné slévání s apatickou strnulostí. Venku na blatech přestávalo být touhle dobou bezpečno.  
Bylo na čase uchýlit se do mého dočasného útočiště.  
Starobylé chýše, pozůstatek to doby kamenné, jsem si vyhlédl již před časem. Mnohé z nich byly solidně zachovalé, perfektně uzpůsobené odolávat chladu i vlhku a to překvapivě lépe, než leckteré pyšné "moderní" stavby. Svižně jsem tedy vklouzl do nitra jedné z nich, té, která mi teď už nějaký čas byla domovem. V koutku doutnalo improvizované ohniště a dodávalo onomu obydlí trochu tepla i zdání útulnosti. Přihodil jsem pár hrstiček suchého klestí a oheň se čile rozhořel. Na lihový vařič stojící opodál jsem položil konvici s vodou. Horký čaj jistě přijde vhod.  
Tesknota, která neměla pranic společného s ono zlořečenou "černou náladou", mě ne a ne opustit. Na rozdíl od ní, tahle byla až děsivě určitá! Bylo to něco v té bažině! Smutné, ponuré, zahnívající a nechtěné, co mi připomínalo mou vlastní duši!  
Jako bych sem nějakým zvláštním zvráceným způsobem patřil. Já, podivný vyděděnec londýnské společnosti, výstřední, nepochopený. I se svou invertovanou přirozeností.  
Konvice začínala na vařiči nadskakovat a bublat, náhle tolik vzdálená mým smyslům. Pomyšlení na prostý, obyčejný čaj bylo zvolna vytlačeno vzpomínkou na injekční stříkačku bezpečně ukrytou na Baker street na dně mého marockého kufříku.  
Hlavou mi táhlo nebezpečné pomyšlení, že by nebylo nikterak těžké vzkázat po Cartwrightovi paní Hudsonové. Trvalo by to sotva den! Jen jeden pokus! Jedna dávka! Vím přece, jaké to bývá! Všechno tohle otravné odpudivé smetí by bylo utopeno. Zahnáno, jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku někam do špinavých zákoutí mé mysli. Do té doby, než by se to zase odvážilo vyhlédnout ven, ukonejšeno dlouhým čekáním.  
Otřásl jsem se nad tou myšlenkou zrozenou tak náhle a nečekaně z večerní černoty, neboť někde ve svrchnějších vrstvách svého vědomí, tam kde sídlila veškerá logika a střízlivost jsem si velmi dobře uvědomoval, jak moc je nebezpečná. Pokusil jsem se zase stát tím racionálním tvorem,jakým jsem se chtěl vidět. Případ! Vzpomněl jsem si na něj jako na spásu. Mám případ! Ať už mi kdy bylo, cokoliv, ať už jsem bažil jakkoliv silně, nikdy nesmím podlehnout uprostřed případu!  
V tom moje oči zabloudily k širokému balvanu, který mi sloužil namísto stolku. Ležely na něm naskládány věci, které mi Cartwright odpoledne doručil v úhledném balíčku. Něco jídla, čisté prádlo! Dnešní noviny, dopis… Dopis! Známý rukopis na něm pečlivě poznačil adresu. Baker street 211B, Londýn jen proto, aby nadepsaná obálka pečlivě obkroužila oblouk zpět sem na Dartmourská blata. Byl samozřejmě mou vlastní rukou dávno otevřen a důkladně prostudován, ještě před tím, než jsem se dotkl čehokoliv dalšího, včetně jídla! Už teď jsem z něj mohl citovat celé pasáže nazpaměť, přes to jsem po něm znovu sáhl. Pohlédl jsem na obálku se zvláštní vřelostí a z náhlého popudu jsem si ji přitiskl ke tváři. Ten chladný hrubý papír ji pohladil, jakoby to byly milované ruce, které se ho dotýkaly ještě před pouhými čtyřiadvaceti hodinami.  
Sedl jsem si i s plecháčkem kouřícího čaje (který jsem si nakonec rozhodl přeci jen uchystat) na své prosté lůžko a přitáhl si svítilnu. Znovu jsem se ponořil do textu dopisu. Dlouhého podrobného skládajícího se s přesného popisu událostí, které se na Baskervillském panství přihodily několik dní nazad. Jako už tolikrát i teď jsem se musel pousmát nad květnatými popisy poněkud ponurých krás místní přírody stejně tak občasným sklonům k přepjatému romantizování, jež jsem u svého přítele tolikrát vypozoroval. V Londýně jsem mu tento jeho osobitý styl tvorby častokrát vyčítal, teď mě ale naplňoval zvláštní něhou. Jakoby mi na dálku říkal, to jsem já! Váš doktor John Watson a sentimentální krasosmutnění ke mně patří, stejně jako můj nenápadný knírek, pevné široké plece, nezdolný optimismus a bezbřehá loajalita.  
Pravidelná úhledná písmena ubíhala před mýma očima jak korálky navlečené na šňůrku. V duchu jsem si představoval svého drahého přítele, kterak se večer co večer hrbí nad starodávným dubovým psacím stolem v některé ze zámeckých komnat a za mizerného osvětlení sepisuje své podrobné reporty, spolehlivý, jak slunce. Jeho jemná bílá pleť i nazlátlé vlasy při tom bezpochyby perleťově pableskují v mihotavém světle svíce, či petrolejky.  
Přivoněl jsem k dopisu. Jistě! Bylo by bláhové věřit, že by na obyčejném papíře ulpělo něco z doktorovy vůně a i kdyby, že to vydrželo ne jednu, ale hned dvě cesty s královskou poštou a nakonec transport až sem ke mně na blata. To už bude spíš cítit tím uzeným hovězím jazykem, zabaleným v papíru, který mi sem Cartwright tak obětavě donesl a na nějž jsem neměl ani pomyšlení. Přes to jsem rád balamutil svůj mozek, že jsem z něho skutečně ucítil tu charakteristickou směs fádní kolínské a cigaret značky Bradley, která ho tak věrně provázela.  
Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem sáhl po další z kupičky obálek, pečlivě srovnaných a setříděných na dalším kameni na dosah od lůžka. Všechny nadepsané tím samým písmem a všechny od něho. Vyjmul jsem dopis a jal se ho znovu pročítat. Kradmo jsem ho srovnával s tím posledním a napadlo mě, přiznávám s jistou hořkostí, že i přes svou barvitost je podivně chladný. Stejně, jako ty ostatní! Jistě! Můj druh i náš společný klient, sir Henry mě urgují a zapřísahají, abych zanechal práce v Londýně (kde se, jak věří, nacházím) a přispěchal na blata, jak nejdříve budu moci. To ale bylo kvůli případu! Kvůli mé práci! Kvůli dedukčním schopnostem, které, jak oba věří, pomohou rozlousknout naši záhadu dříve než dospěje k podobně tragickému vyvrcholení jako v případě nešťastného sira Charlese Baskervilla  
Jenže já se snažil najít zmínku, jediný nepatrný náznak, že mému příteli chybím já. Přiznávám to nerad, ale lačnil jsem po něm, nesrovnatelně víc, než po kokainu.  
Natáhl jsem se na záda a toporně se zahleděl na strop. Společnost mi dělaly jen narudlé stíny plamenů plápolavě tančící v rytmu praskajícího ohně, zcela lhostejné ke mně i k mému rozpoložení. Musel jsem se sám sobě pousmát. Jak snadno jsem odvykl osamění za tu dobu, kdy jsem usínal, procital a trávil chvíle slastného odpočinku stejně jako pilné práce po boku svého věrného společníka.


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když doktor Watson ve slavném příběhu o psu Baskervillském načapá Holmese ukrývajícího se před světem v jedné z pravěkých chatrčí, napřed se na něj nahněvá proto, že byl, dle svého názoru, svým přítelem hanebně podveden. Holmes si ho pokusil usmířit paklíkem svých dopisů, které byly na pohled řádně opotřebené. Co s nimi asi náš milý detektiv prováděl, že je tak ošoupal.  
> V minulé části jsme zanechali Holmese samotného ve svém doupěti na blatech. Cítil se tam sice poněkud osaměle, snad si ale najde způsob, jak si s tím poradit.

Položil jsem svou volnou dlaň na štos po mé levici. Jestlipak na mě můj doktor myslí, přemítal jsem. A jak na mě asi myslí? Jemně jsem stiskl papír a představil si, že je to Watsonovo břicho. Vím, jak by bylo cítit pod mou rukou. Pružné, jak guma a pevné, jak ocel.  
Po tváři mi přeběhl letmý úsměv opepřený špetičkou smyslnosti. To pomyšlení mě ihned vzpružilo. Ať už jsem chtěl, nebo ne, tok mých myšlenek byl nevývratně odkloněn. Přejel jsem po štůsku sem a tam, až ten protivný papír, který mi nedokázal nahradit Watsonovu společnost, zašustil. V mé představivosti se však rázem změnil v hebkou pleť mého milovaného druha. Má hruď se zdvihla a po tváři se rozlil blažený úsměv. Opět jsem popadl jeden z dopisů, jež se mi zrovna připletl pod ruku a zvolna rozepl dva horní knoflíčky své košile. Představil jsem si Watsona, jak ho pečlivě vkládá do obálky, zalepuje a opatřuje známkou. Položil jsem ho na svou holou hruď, jako bych se snažil vstřebat něco z Watsonových dotyků, které přišly tak trestuhodně nazmar. Musím přiznat, bylo to zvláštním způsobem… vzrušující. Opatrně jsem posunul onen list o něco níže. Další knoflík opustil své stanoviště, aby odhalil novou porci mé kůže. Papír se posouval níž a níže, dokud nenarazil o přezku mého pásku. Spolu s tím, jak putoval po své dráze, se můj úsměv stával potutelnějším a oči se šibalsky přimhouřily. Srdce se mi rozbušilo a krev se divoce hrnula stejným směrem, jakým postupoval dopis.  
Znovu jsem si vybavil tvář svého nebohého přítele! Ach, kdyby jen tušil, jak hanebně jeho společník naloží s listem, do něhož on vložil tolik námahy i svého autorského umu! A co by asi řekl na to, že onen poťouchlý ničema nejenom nemíní ustat, nýbrž se s ním chystá provozovat ještě mnohem nestydatější věci.  
Cíp dopisu už zpupně překročil lhostejně chladný kov přezky a směle se dožadoval dalšího vítězného tažení. Moje druhá ruka zatím nenápadně vklouzla pod mou rozepjatou košili a bříška prstů smyslně hladila hruď. Dokud, jakoby náhodou nezavadila o bradavku, už nalitou a tuhou vzrušením. Téměř proti mému přání vyloudila z mých úst přidušené zasténání.  
"Watsone!"  
Takže… co by udělal můj přítel, kdyby mě teď viděl? Ta otázka mi pěkně houževnatě zas a znova tanula na mysl, až jsem měl téměř pocit, že se z jednotlivých slov zformovala přímo před mýma očima v jeden velký nemravný nápis.  
Urostlá Watsonova postava se náhle vynořila jakoby odnikud a stanula přímo vedle mého skrovného lůžka, žel bohu pouze v mojí fantazii. Tato drobná lapálie mi naštěstí nezabránila v tom, abych si nepřipadal jako nezbedný rošťák přistižený vychovatelem při nějakém přísně zakázaném alotriu. Rošťák, jenž si ovšem pramálo co dělá z vychovatelovy autority a hrozbě potrestání se zpupně vysmívá.  
Další dopis skončil na mé hrudi, zatímco ten první, dávno už hrubě nedostatečný, byl nahrazen pevným a jistým stiskem mé vlastní ruky.  
Co by teď udělal Watson…? Nejspíš by mě řádně vyplísnil. To ostatně mívá ve zvyku, spáchám-li něco, co je, dle jeho nejupřímnějšího mínění, hrubě nevhodné. Nebo… Teď už jsem se musel přímo zasmát. Tlumeně a rozkošnicky, zatímco jiskry vzrůstající vášně proudily mým tělem, jako o závod. Nebo… co, nebo? Představil jsem si ty chladné, ocelově modré oči, jak na mě přísně hledí, ta pevná ramena a hrdou šíji. I ten vzpřímený postoj pravého důstojníka britské armády.  
Můj druh byl prostě voják! Jeho vojenství z něj sálalo na sto honů a nenechalo mě na pochybách už při našem prvním setkání. Z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu mě právě tenhle jeho rys na něm zvláštně přitahoval.  
Zbožňoval jsem, když se ke mně Watson choval po vojensku. Oním rázným nekompromisním způsobem, kterým mi dával najevo, že mi nezbývá, než uposlechnout. Já, který nesnesl být u policie! Já, který nevydržel v jiné detektivní kanceláři. Já, kterému nezbývalo, než pracovat sám, protože přijímat rozkazy od nadřízeného se protivilo mé přirozenosti víc, než cokoliv jiného na světě.  
Kdežto můj neohrožený Watson překonal tuhle bariéru, jakoby ani neexistovala a zcela si mě podrobil.  
Jeho obraz v mojí mysli lehce pozvedl koutek.  
"No, vida!" Pravil přísně! "Zdá se, že se tu sám beze mě docela dobře bavíte, vy jeden nestydo. Jen tu košili víc rozhrnout. Tak, výborně! A nohy ještě malounko od sebe."  
Pak se nenuceně usadil na okraj lůžka, k nohám, aby měl lepší výhled na to, co se odehrávalo mezi mými stehny a zcela bezostyšně tam zabodl pohled. Na jeho tváři při tom setrvával onen rázný pánovitý výraz, který mě už tolikrát uchvátil.  
"Watsone!" Vydechl jsem znovu, ještě tišeji. Moje snová vize se ani nehnula, za to já jsem, stále ještě s výrazem drzého školáka ochotně přizpůsobil svou pozici.  
Už dříve jsem si sám způsoboval rozkoš, buď v jeho přítomnosti, nebo přímo před jeho očima. A jakkoliv vzrušující to pro mne bylo, nemohl jsem se zbavit jistých zábran, která mi tato, jinak veskrze příjemná aktivita, přinášela. Zábran, které nepochybně měly svůj původ v jistých předsudcích a naučené upjatosti, nicméně přemoci je nebylo pro mě zcela snadné. Ovšem teď, když mě pozoroval jen výplod mé vlastní fantazie, stal jsem se dokonce ještě smělejším. Lehce jsem se natočil a moje druhá ruka, jež byla dosud zaměstnána na mé hrudi, svižně zajela mezi mé půlky a rozpustile podráždila vchod do mého těla. Watson v mé mysli se usmál způsobem, který mi ze všeho nejvíce připomněl šelmu chystající se, s vidinou slastného naplnění žaludku, vrhnout na tučnou kořist .  
"Můj drahý chlapče!" Pravil jsem ke svému snovému přeludu. "Vždy mi tak ochotně asistujete během veškerých mých dobrodružství. To mě teď skutečně necháte na holičkách? Mám snad všechno udělat sám bez vaší pomoci?"  
Nehmotný úsměv před mýma očima se ještě rozšířil a líce znachověly. Robustní mužná postava se naklonila směrem ke mě.  
A najednou to byly Watsonovy ruce, jež se mě smyslně dotýkaly. Napřed jen něžně hladily vnitřky mých stehen, aby se vzápětí zmocnily mého vzrušeného mužství a začly si s ním pohrávat. Pravačka ho sevřela, drsně a bezohledně, jakoby ho chtěla spíš trestat než těšit a, ano, byl to Watsonův prostředník, který prudce zajel do mého kanálu a napnul jej až na samu hranici bolesti. Pak už nebylo nikterak obtížné představit si horkost jeho rtů na těch svých a sladkou tíži jeho těla tisknoucího se k tomu mému.  
Vrchol byl stále blíž a blíž a já už se chystal vrhnout se z něho, vstříc oceánu sladkého uvolnění. Když v tom mě cosi zarazilo. Mé ruce se opět staly mými a já je zvedl ze svého těla. Jemně jsem se dotkl jednoho dopisu, který se, opuštěný a pozapomenutý, povaloval vedle mne a můj prst po něm začal vykreslovat zamyšlené kroužky.  
Ne, můj milý příteli, za tenhle hanebně odtažitý styl si zasloužíte, abych vám provedl něco hodně ošklivého. Něco, co vás naučí!  
Otočil jsem se a nechal jsem malounko vychladnout žár, který se mě už už chystal spálit. Na mé tváři mezi tím vykvetl nový potměšilý úsměv a v hlavě se začala rodit další chlípná vize.  
Můj Watson v ní opět seděl za svým stolem na Baskervillském zámku, a sepisoval svůj report. Jenže tentokrát u toho byl zcela nahý! Do poslední nitě, tak, jako když přišel na svět. Vždyť, proč se zdržovat s otravným stahováním svršků, když si je snadno lze prostě odmyslet? Já se k němu zezadu blížil a kochal se pohledem na jeho hladkou kůži, ozářenou jen svitem svíčky. Dokud jsem ho nepopadl za ramena a nezabořil čelisti do ohbí mezi jeho ramenem a šíjí. Rozkošnicky zavzdychal a začal se mi poddávat. S potěšením jsem sledoval, jak se jeho víčka přivřela a hlava omámeně zvrátila nazad. Ani mé ruce nezahálely a vydaly se na pouť přes jeho širokou hruď a pevné svalnaté břicho až do klína, kde už na mě čekal jeho úd, dychtivý a vystavený mému chtíči.  
Rázně jsem svého přítele zvedl a jediným máchnutím smetl z desky stolu vše, co překáželo mým záměrům. Papíry, ty prázdné i ty popsané, stejně jako kalamář napůl plný černého inkoustu  
Hněvivé, "Holmesi!", které jsem tak často slýchával mezi stěnami naší společné domácnosti mě nemohlo zastavit. Vyzvedl jsem svého druha a posadil na plochu, která se tak náhle a příhodně uvolnila.  
"Holmesi!" Šeptal mi hněvivě mezi prudkými polibky. "Copak jste zešílel?! Tady nemůžeme! Přistihnou nás!"  
Odpovědí mu byl jen můj drzý přezíravý smích. "Můj milý, sám víte, že sir Henry spí v jiném křídle a Barrimorovy sem po té, co jste jim přišli na ten podfuk se Seldenem ani nepáchnou."  
Nedbaje na jeho výtky, ještě jednou jsem ho pootočil tentokrát zády k sobě, takže jeho hruď nyní spočívala opřena o desku stolu, zatímco jeho pevné hýždě se nádherně klenuly vzhůru. Připravené a jen čekající na mou péči.  
A já nemínil nic odkládat! Přitiskl jsem se k němu a mé vlastní mužství, horké a lačné se o ně vzrušeně třelo. Můj druh se stále ještě pokoušel protestovat.  
"Holmesi… ah… vy… okamžitě toho nechte, vy… jeden nebezpečný hazardére!" Sténal, zatímco jsem do něho pronikal.  
"Ale no tak, chlapče!" Opáčil jsem s darebným úšklebkem. "Jakoby právě tohle nebylo to, co se vám na mě tak líbí."  
A s těmi slovy jsem zarazil celou svou délku do jeho těla.  
Vybavit si ten těsný žár, který by mě při tom obklopil a sevřel, bylo hračkou. A pak už jsem ve své zjitřené fantazii jen divoce, nezřízeně narážel do jeho těla a objímal a líbal jeho záda i ramena.  
"Holmesi… ah… no tak tiše!" Cedil mezi tím mezi zuby můj snový Watson.  
Jen tak pro zábavu jsem si představil, že starý majordomus má stále ještě ve zvyku procházet v noci domem. Ano, zašklebil jsem se znova. Tohle by se mu vysvětlovalo poněkud obtížněji, než ta lahvička převrženého inkoustu. Představil jsem si ho, jak opatrně našlapuje a jen jedna místnost, jedna chodba a už. Už zaslechne kakofonii naší společné rozkoše. Jenže nedojde včas, Nestihne to! Nestihne!  
"Watsone!" Zamumlal jsem do ohbí jeho šíje, ve skutečnosti však do své vlastní dlaně. A nové a nové proudy semene, neprýštily z mé cukajícího se pohlaví do jeho těla, ale na mé odhalené břicho.

Prudce jsem oddechoval. Nádherná iluze byla pryč, rozplynula se právě tak, jak se ke mně snesla. Opět jsem byl sám, na blatech ve své pravěké kobce. Chladnoucí večerní vzduch mi, zcela věcně a prakticky připomněl, že pokud nechci přes noc zmrznout bude třeba nasbírat ještě trochu klestí.  
Už jsem chtěl vstát, když v tom jsem si povšiml, že jeden z Watsonových dopisů, který zůstal ležet na mé hrudi, zatímco já sám jsem se opájel myšlenkami na jeho autora, byl znesvěcen. Pobaveně jsem zíral na tu vlhkou skvrnu, která už se stačila vpít do papíru.  
No, budiž, pomyslel jsem si! Nechť to tak zůstane.


End file.
